Tech Tree
The Tech Tree is a way of upgrading your weapons and equipment by purchasing higher equipment with Blutes. There are five tabs for that are avaliable in the tech tree. They are Rifle, Launcher, Pulse, Beam and Equipment. Using the Tech Tree The Tech Tree can be used to upgrade your current weapons, but can also be used as a tree. It has various branches that tell you what you need before you can unlock a specific part. For example to unlock the barrel, one must first unlock the barrel. The tree also shows you how much experience is required to level up your weapon part, how much you have, and if you hover over the upgrade button with your mouse it will tell you what upgrading will do. Weapon Parts The Tech Tree involves a system of using XP to upgrade your weapons. Each weapon type has a series of subcategories to it that make up the weapon. An example of this is the Rifle. The rifle has six subcategories to it (this includes payload, barrel, stock, scope, trigger, and magazine). Using the weapon gives experience to each specific part. When the XP needed is met the weapon can be upgraded by paying blutes. These upgrades are small and can vary from part to part. When enough parts of a weapon are leveled, the weapon's level as a whole raises. This system is the same for the four weapon types. Your weapons will receive experience after each game, please note that it is only the weapons you are using during the game, and you will have to either win or lose the game to get the experience. The more you use the weapon during the game the more experience it will gain. At the moment there is a total of 3 upgrades for each weapon part, which all can be purchased for blutes when your weapon reaches the required amount of xp. -The first upgrade (1-2) cost ~4000 - 5200 Blutes -The Second and final upgrade ~20.000 - 25.000 Blutes Equipment Equipment does not function the same way in the tech tree as the weapons do. In the tech tree you can find three branches, Grenades, Personal, and Deployables. These replace the equpiment slot that is usually grenades, and offers an alternative to grenades. The items in this tree cannot be upgraded, only bought. Grenades #The Grenade Tree consist of four various grenades. The branches include the telsa grenades, the healing grenade, the fire grenade, the buff grenade. #*The branches directly off the stock grenade. It allows for a telsa like explosion that is much weaker than the stock grenade, but allows for a wider spread. Telsa naturally seeks out players and the telsa grenade can also destroy incoming missiles after it has exploded. It also has a damage bonus against shields. It can be bought for 2700 blutes and is the cheapest of all grenades. #*The branches off the tesla grenade (so the telsa grenade must be owned before being able to buy this. It has AOE pyro damage. The pyro effect does 75% of its damage in after burn. It is technically stronger than the stock grenade but less reliable. The AOE fire damage also makes enemy players 10% more vulnerable to all damage types. Players should be warry however, because players who are on fire can run into people to light them up. It cost 3120 blutes #*The Healing Grenade also branches off the stock grenade. It does no damage for players and instead does AOE healing to all teamates. This grenade does nothing to enemy players. It can be bought for 9780 blutes. #*The branches off the healing grenade. The buff grenade is the most expensive grenade. It cost 13,560 blutes. It has the AOE juice effect. Juice grants bonus speed, damage, jump height, and 50% reloading speed to all friendly players. It can be an incredible game changer if used effectively. Personal #The Personal Tree is relatively small. It contains the shield, the jump boots, and the disguise. #*The Shield is an effective weapon. It allows for you to live longer but replaces grenades, and makes you extremely vulnerable to tesla. #*The Jump Boots allow for a brief second jump when jumping. It can be used with the jump boost of the juice to jump even higher. However the jump boots do have a short recharge. #*The Disguise allows you to disguise youself as an enemy player. In the eyes of the other players you spin in a whirlwind before changing into a different player. This allows you to by pass enemy players mostly undetected. Deployables # The Deployable tree allows you to deploy an item to help you in battle. #*The Turret Buddy is a sentry that can be dropped to defend you and your teammates. #Unlocked via the Turret buddy: *The Spawn Point is a useful item that is dropped when pressing your equpiment button. To the player, it drops a small green pad that emits a strong green light. It allows for the player to immediatly return to a fight. The spawn point can be destroyed by both the player and enemies. *The Health Pickup is an equippable item that allows you to drop a health pack. Each items grants two uses that can be used by anyone.It cost 3220 blutes. **Unlocked by owning the health pick up, the Faux Health Pickup acts as a proximity mine. It can be unlocked for 8290 blutes. *The Equpiment Pickup is similar to the Health Pickup. It allows for two equipment items to be dropped. It can be unlocked for 2280 blutes. **Similar to the faux health pickup, the Faux Equipment Pickup appears as an equipment box, buts acts a proximity mine. It can be bought for 4770 blutes. See also * Blutonium * SpaceBux * Weaponcrafting